Why?
by SheillaSheeL
Summary: Bahagia yang dirasa sang ayah, tidak berniat berbagi pengalaman dengan Hinata. Suci yang selama ini melabelinya, perlahan hilang diganti noda hawa nafsu. Takdir? haruskah sekejam ini mempermainkan kisah hidupnya?
1. chapter 1

_Di suatu tempat antara di sini dan surga,_

 _Di suatu tempat di antara dimana dan mengapa,_

 _Di suatu tempat di dimensi lain,_

 _Aku bisa mendengarmu bertanya padaku mengapa._

 _Mengapa..._

 _Katakan padaku kau bisa mendengar ku, aku memanggilmu._

 _Katakan padaku kau bisa mendengarku, jangan menangis._

 _Katakan padaku kau tak merasa kesepian._

 _Di suatu tempat di antara dimana dan mengapa..._

 _Aku akan menunggumu,_

 _Akankah kau menungguku?_

 ** _(Potongan lagu The Cranberries - Why)_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto—story by Me**

 **Warning! Mature for lime or lemon scene.**

 **Please be a smart reader.**

 **DLDR, enjoy!!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Denting suara piano mengiringi langkah sang mempelai wanita, menuju lelakinya.

Berpasang-pasang mata memandang takjub penampilan wanita itu, yang tampak memesona dalam balutan gaun pengantin satin berwarna putih.

Tersenyum bahagia mengagumi pukau wanitanya, Hyuuga Hiashi mengulurkan tangan guna menyongsong kemunculan sang pendamping.

"Kau cantik." Pujinya berhasil memunculkan semburat di kedua pipi pualam itu.

Sekejap mereka berbagi cinta lewat pandangan, tetapi kembali fokus saat Pendeta memulai proses pemberkatan.

Namun seumpama pernikahan pada umumnya, ada saja pihak yang merasa dirugikan.

Diantara pandangan bahagian tamu undangan, terselip amarah dan kekecewaan dalam sepasang permata safir.

Mengenakan _premium midnight blue tuxedo_ , Namikaze Naruto terlihat gagah pun cukup menarik perhatian meski ia berdiri disudut ruangan.

Raut wajahnya kentara menahan kesal, hingga menimbulkan kernyitan samar di dahi.

"Cih... memuakkan!" Serunya, merasa risih.

Bosan menonton kemesraan pasangan tua di atas altar, Naruto memilih mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Sesaat, memang tak ada satu entitas pun yang berhasil menarik minat lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu.

Sampai ketika safir jernihnya menemukan sosok jelita berbusana wrap dress biru terang dengan hiasan pita besar di pinggangnya, barulah ia sedikit merasa terhibur.

"Gadis yang menarik," gumam Naruto kala tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan sosok yang dimaksud.

Diperhatikannya lekat-lekat rupa si gadis yang tampak memikat, Naruto malah menyeringai ketika kegiatannya tertangkap basah oleh sosok yang menjadi sasaran.

Tak ia duga sejemang ide nakal melintasi pikirannya.

Sedikit permainan panas, mungkin dapat menghilangkan jenuh dan penat yang merundung.

Melangkah tenang tanpa melepas mata dari target yang ditetapkan, Naruto menyelinap mendekati gadis yang berhasil menarik afeksinya.

Menyeringai sesaat ketika sadar bahwa gadis bodoh itu tidak menyadari pergerakannya, Naruto terus saja mengikis jarak yang perlahan tak kentara.

Begitu ia tiba dibelakang tubuh si gadis, Naruto tak langsung main sentuh.

Gegabah sedikit, maka prahara yang ia cipta.

Dari itulah Naruto memantau situasi sekitar dahulu, sebelum melanjutkan berbagai hal yang kini sedang dipikirkannya.

Tersenyum culas begitu tahu bahwa keberadaan mereka sedikit dihalau jejeran tangkai bunga dan pita berukuran besar, netra safir Naruto dengan lancang memandangi lekuk tubuh sang adik tiri.

Seksi dan montok, itu yang ia temukan.

Tanpa merasa ragu lagi, Naruto melangkah untuk menempelkan tubuhnya di belakang gadis itu, dan melingkari pinggang rampingnya mesra.

"Hai, manis." Bisik Naruto, sensual.

"Mau bermain dengan kakak?" Lanjutnya lagi, sepintas meniup cuping telinga sang gadis.

Dapat ia rasakan tubuh gadis itu tersentak dan mengeras menahan kejutan.

Meski rontaan tanpa daya didapatnya, Naruto tidak berniat melepas lilitan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Kenapa diam?"

Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Keh, aku lupa kalau kau cacat." Ucapnya dengan nada merendahkan.

Menumpu dagu pada pundak kiri sang gadis, safir Naruto bergerak melirik wajah manis yang mulai kehilangan rona.

Tidak ada kebaikan, apalagi kata menghargai dalam setiap pergerakan jemari Naruto.

Lancang tanpa merasa bersalah, tangan nakalnya mulai menjamah tubuh Hinata.

Mengabaikan lantunan doa yang sedang dikumandangkan oleh Pendeta, Naruto menyeret gadis itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Ayo ke mobilku," bisiknya seraya melangkah menuju satu tujuan, mobil dan sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak pernah Hinata merasa se-resah ini.

Menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto sang kakak tiri, adalah keadaan tidak terduga bagi Hinata.

Semenjak tadi tak sengaja beradu pandang, lelaki itu terang-terangan menatapnya sembari menyeringai.

Tentu Hinata merasa gelisah.

Baru sehari mereka bertemu—karena Naruto yang memilih hidup di negeri Paman Sam, tapi Hinata berkesimpulan bahwa pria itu adalah pribadi misterius yang sukar untuk didekati.

Naruto sudah pasti tahu bahwa Hinata adalah seorang berkekurangan.

Gadis cacat atau perempuan bisu, merupakan ejekan yang acap diterimanya.

Diskriminasi bahkan kerap ia rasakan, tak terkecuali pelecehan seksual yang sebentar lagi dialaminya.

"Hai, manis."

Bisikan halus lelaki itu terdengar tepat ditelinga sensitifnya.

Tubuh Hinata tersentak kaget, karena hembusan napas hangat yang menggelitik cuping dan tengkuknya.

Menundukkan kepala seraya mencengkram tepian dress-nya, Hinata menyesal menyanggul rambut hingga tengkuknya terpampang bebas.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya, tapi satu yang Hinata tahu, jika ia harus menjauhi lelaki itu.

"Mau bermain dengan kakak?"

Hinata sedikit linglung ketika mendengar ucapan kakak tirinya, yang malah mengajak ia bermain.

"Kenapa diam? Keh, aku lupa kalau kau cacat." Masih menempel di belakang Hinata, sang kakak mulai mengintimidasi.

Tangan kiri lelaki itu perlahan merayap menuju dress sebatas paha Hinata, dan menyingkap sedikit ujung gaunnya.

"Ssstttt... tenanglah," bisikan yang terdengar mendayu, saat Hinata bergerak mencoba melepaskan diri.

Tangan kiri lelaki itu bahkan sudah naik turun membelai kulit paha Hinata, dan makin kurang ajar disetiap detik jam berlalu.

Beruntung baginya, Hinata berada seorang diri di pojok kanan ruangan.

Ia cacat, dan Naruto pastinya senang akan keberadaan rangkaian bunga yang menutup aksinya.

Sesaat Hinata merasa lega karena gerakan jemari kakaknya berhenti bergerak.

Namun seperti mendung yang menandakan kedatangan badai, tubuh Hinata membeku begitu mendengar untaian kata yang diucap Naruto.

"Ayo ke mobilku," itu yang Hinata dengar, sebelum kemudian dirinya ditarik menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Janji suci yang sedang berlangsung di dalam Gereja terabaikan.

Hinata, ditarik paksa menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di bawah pohon Ginkgo.

Tubuh mungil nya terseret, sesekali pula mendapat bisikan berupa gertakan jika ia mencoba melakukan perlawanan.

Pun karena kekurangannya dalam hal berbicara, yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya mencucurkan air mata.

Bukannya tidak ingin berteriak, namun nyali yang hanya sepadi, tidak mengizinkan mulutnya terbuka sekadar untuk menjerit.

Bahkan, lenggangnya halaman sekitar, cukup memuluskan aksi penculikan yang sedang dilakukan Naruto.

Memang ada beberapa orang yang sempat menghalangi langkah mereka, tapi dijawab fasih oleh Naruto yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Dia menangis di dalam sana. Aku khawatir, tangis nya akan mengganggu proses pernikahan. Maka dari itu aku berniat membawanya ke mobil. Kalian tau 'kan kalau dia sedikit kelainan?"

Begitu, dusta Naruto ketika ditanya perihal kenapa, dan akan dibawa pergi ke mana dirinya.

"Masuk!"

Tanpa perduli jika kepala Hinata terantuk pintu, Naruto mendorong paksa gadis itu ke dalam mobil.

Menutup pintunya kuat, Naruto sedikit berlari menuju sisi kemudi.

"Jangan menangis, sialan!" Katanya kesal, saat Hinata mulai menangis.

Ia memperhatikan air muka gadis itu, lebih tertarik pada bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit sebagai pelampiasan.

"Tidak disini..."

Nyaris Naruto hilang kendali, ketika melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti merayunya.

Namun sadar jika ada beberapa orang yang mencoba mengintipnya dari seberang jalan, Naruto memilih melajukan mobil nya ugal-ugalan, menuju area pemakaman umum di belakang gedung Gereja.

Rumah terakhir bagi mereka yang sudah dijemput maut itu, terasa pas untuk melakukan eksekusi.

Dirinya, tak tahan lagi ingin menggarap Hinata.

"Jangan takut, manis." Ucap Naruto, terkekeh.

"Sebentar lagi, akan kuajarkan nikmatnya dunia orang dewasa." Katanya sembari memacu mobilnya cepat, dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

 **Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybach Exelero_ berwarna hitam elegan itu, melaju cepat membelah jalan yang sedikit lengang dari kendaraan.

Melewati barisan pohon pinus, Naruto terus saja memacu mobilnya menuju areal pemakaman.

"Sekarang kau boleh menangis," ujar Naruto sembari focus mengemudi.

"Tapi nanti kau pasti keenakan... Percayalah padaku."

Yakin nya saat tak sengaja ia alihkan mata pada sang adik, yang ternyata masih tersedu-sedu dengan suara isakan sumbang.

Gerbang pembatas antara dunia luar dan area pemakaman mulai tampak bentuknya.

Manik safir Naruto, seketika berbinar begitu pagar beton yang di atasnya bertuliskan _"Grania Cemetery_ ", tertangkap jelas di penglihatan.

Terburu-buru ia menginjak pedal gas, tak peduli deru kendaraan yang terdengar berisik.

Naruto, makin bersemangat untuk meluluskan hasratnya.

.

.

.

.

Disambut berbagai bentuk makam, tak sekalipun menakuti Naruto.

Mulai dari yang dihiasi salib sederhana, berbentuk prasasti tegak, dan ada pula yang hanya berbentuk beton rendah berukir nama.

"Mmm... Aku rasa disini tempat yang pas."

Kepala berhias surai blonde itu bergerak-gerak menatap sekitar.

Seraya memarkir mobil tepat dibalik rimbunan pohon cemara, Naruto sesekali melirik kearah Hinata.

"Baiklah!"

Senyum puas Naruto mengurva, tatkala mobilnya berhasil diparkir.

Tanpa mematikan mesin mobil, Naruto mengubah posisi duduk menghadap sedikit ke samping, tepat ke arah Hinata.

Bersedekap dan menjilat bibir bawahnya, sikap Naruto tak ubah pisikopat gila mendapat mangsa.

"Kemarilah, adik manis ku." Panggilnya, seraya menepuk-nepuk paha.

Tubuh mungil Hinata makin menggigil dan seolah menciut.

Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, seraya melirik sang kakak takut-takut.

"Tidak mau?"

Tebak Naruto saat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau."

Naruto angkat tangan, sembari menghela napas panjang.

Raut wajahnya, dibuat-buat seperti orang patah hati.

Namun belum sempat Hinata menghembuskan napas lega, kedua tangan Naruto bergerak cepat menarik dirinya hingga terduduk di pangkuan si pria.

"Pikirmu aku peduli?" Desis Naruto sedikit terdengar menggeram.

Dicengkeramnya kedua tangan Hinata kasar, dan kembali berucap gertakan.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menolak keinginanku, apalagi oleh perempuan cacat sepertimu." Jelasnya, sedikit hinaan disela kalimat.

Ujung gaun Hinata tersingkap karena pose duduknya yang mengangkang menghadap Naruto.

Kedua lengan mungilnya bahkan dipaksa melingkari leher lelaki itu, juga kecupan-kecupan kecil mulai dicuri dari bibir ranumnya.

Tak tahu sejak kapan, kedua lengan Naruto telah beralih letak jajahan meremas bongkahan pantat Hinata.

Menangkup timbunan lemak itu dengan kedua tangannya, raut wajah Naruto seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Kau... lumayan," putus atau puji Naruto, namun tidak diambil pusing oleh Hinata.

Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu beberapa kali terlihat mencoba berdiri dari kursi manusianya.

Meneleng kesana-kemari, Hinata berupaya menghindari bibir kecokelatan Naruto yang mencoba mengecup bibir kemerahannya.

"Tsk... Bisakah kau diam? Aku kesusahan disini," tegur Naruto memperkuat cengkeramannya di bokong padat Hinata.

Ia kembali mendekatkan wajah, namun masih mendapat penolakan serupa.

"Sepertinya kau harus mendapat hukuman."

Naruto menyeringai licik, kendati kedua alisnya sedikit mengernyit kesal.

Senyum sombong itu masih saja ia tampakkan, sementara gerak tangannya kembali menjelajah.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama bagi Naruto untuk melakukan ucapannya.

Gadis Hyuuga di pangkuannya ini, benar-benar telah membangkitkan sisi gelap Naruto, yang teramat menyukai BDSM.

.

.

.

.

.

Buruk, itu gambaran penampilan Hinata saat ini.

Bibir bengkak karena terus-terusan di lumat kasar, sanggul rambut yang tidak lagi tertata rapih, juga dress selututnya yang tersingkap sana-sini.

Cukup membuktikan bahwa ia baru saja melakukan aktivitas panas.

Serupa dengan Hinata, tampilan Naruto juga sama kacaunya.

Kancing kemeja yang terbuka menampakkan otot sixpack nya, peluh menghiasi dahi, tengkuk bahkan dada bidangnya, jas mahal yang tadi ia kenakan sudah teronggok di kursi belakang.

Tinggal celananya saja yang masih bisa dibilang rapih.

"Hmmm~ hiks... mphhh~" rintihan kesakitan Hinata sejak tadi menggema memecah sepi.

Ia memang lah tuna wicara, tapi bukan berarti pita suara nya rusak hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan nada.

Erangan, desahan dan jeritan, masihlah bisa dikumandangkan oleh Hinata dalam situasi tertentu.

Dilecehkan kakak tiri nya, benar-benar menyiksa batin. Tenggorokan Hinata sampai sakit karena dipaksa mengeluarkan suara.

"Enak?" Tanya Naruto begitu ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Hinata.

Disingkapnya poni rata gadis itu yang menutupi dahi, dan memperhatikan wajah bulat kemerahan Hinata yang manis.

"Seandainya ayahmu tidak menikahi ibuku, aku pasti akan memperlakukanmu berbeda."

Naruto menatap wajah lusuh Hinata lamat-lamat.

Memperhatikan lekukan hidung mancungnya, memperhatikan bentuk bibirnya, dan memperhatikan warna matanya yang indah.

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam.

Dirinya juga ikut hanyut pada tatapan sepasang safir yang teduh.

Namun hanya sekali kedipan saja, amarah dan benci kembali muncul dan menodai kedua netra biru itu.

Menyadari aksinya yang mirip orang jatuh cinta, Naruto kembali menampakkan wajah datarnya.

Ia pun menyeringai, lalu tanpa diduga menjambak rambut Hinata kasar hingga kepala munggil itu mendongak.

"Sayangnya pernikahan itu sudah terjadi, dan aku membenci ayahmu yang telah merebut hati ibuku." Ucap Naruto tanpa mengurai jambakannya.

Tatapan mata lelaki itu begitu tajam seperti ingin menguliti dirinya.

Hinata, untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali menangis.

Padahal baru sesaat ia terlena pada belaian jemari panjang Naruto, kini dirinya kembali merasakan sakitnya teraniaya.

"Diam! Kau memuakkan!"

Sembari mencekal tangan kiri Hinata, Naruto tergesa membuka zipper celananya.

"Berdiri!" Suruh Naruto, kala ia merasa kesusahan.

Hinata mengusap mata dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, dan menurut begitu saja diperintah oleh Naruto.

Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, dapat Hinata lihat jika pria itu berusaha melucuti celana beserta celana dalam miliknya.

"Lihat ini..."

Naruto memainkan kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak.

Mengurut batang tegang itu naik-turun, lalu dengan sengaja menggeseknya di paha Hinata.

Naruto terkekeh pelan ketika melihat wajah horor Hinata, lengkap dengan mata melotot melihat kejantanannya yang mengacung.

Dikecupnya bibir dan dahi Hinata bergantian, Naruto antara sadar dan tidak sadar berlaku lembut.

"Tahan sebentar." Katanya melepas tangan Hinata, dan beralih mencengkram setiap sisi pinggang sang gadis.

Melumuri kejantanannya dengan saliva, setelahnya Naruto menggeser celana dalam Hinata ke samping—hingga menampakkan sedikit celah.

Memejamkan matanya erat-erat, Hinata sesegukan begitu tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Perlawanan kecil kembali dilakukannya, namun hanya seperti sentilan tanpa upaya bagi Naruto.

Putra semata wayang Namikaze Minato itu hanya menampakkan senyum remeh.

Mengabaikan pukulan-pukulan lemah Hinata, Naruto sibuk memasukkan penisnya pada lubang anus Hinata yang sempit.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto memilih lubang belakang.

Niatan untuk merebut keperawanan Hinata masih ada, namun batinnya menolak untuk melakukannya di sini.

Dirinya merasa, jika tempat ini terlalu rendah untuk gadis polos seperti adik tirinya.

"Ukh..."

Naruto melenguh ketika berupaya memasuki anus Hinata.

Kejantanannya yang besar dan berurat, seperti terjepit dan sedikit terasa ngilu.

Dahinya sampai mengernyit, bahkan ia meneguk ludah beberapakali.

"Ngh~ Susah sekali..."

Membuka matanya yang sempat memejam, dapat Naruto lihat jika Hinata lebih menderita dibandingkan dirinya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat, kepalanya bahka menggeleng tak menentu, dan wajahnya mengilap akibat keringat.

Kernyitan menahan sakit juga terbentuk di dahi mulusnya.

Naruto jadi sedikit merasa kasihan, akan tetapi ia menolak menghentikan aksinya.

Kejantanannya sudah masuk seperempat, butuh beberapa tusukan lagi baru bisa dikatakan sempurna.

"Aku akan bergerak cepat."

Bisik Naruto, napas hangatnya menggelitik telinga Hinata.

Menahan penisnya dengan jempol dan telunjuk, Naruto memaksa masuk tanpa menahan kekuatan.

Gerakan menekannya memang hanya sekali, tapi itu dilakukan dengan satu hentakan kasar.

Mulut mungil Hinata langsung terbuka tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

Tubuhnya menegang, kala rasa sakit bercampur perih terasa di lubang duburnya.

Sesuatu yang panjang dan besar, sedang mengoyak pantat Hinata.

Dan ia, merasa lemas karena sakit juga lelah.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menempelkan dahinya di pundak Naruto.

Selagi dirinya berusaha mereda sakit, kejantanan pria itu malah menyodok secara intens di bawah sana.

Otomatis kedua tangan Hinata mencengkram pundak Naruto erat.

Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi pualamnya, seiring desahan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Hinata selain pasrah pada takdir.

Naruto, telah berhasil membobol kesucian anusnya.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga keperawanannya yang sesungguhnya direbut paksa lelaki itu.

Hinata, terlalu lemah untuk bisa melakukan perlawanan.

 **Bersambung...**

A/n: Terima kasih untuk review kalian, dan maaf gak bisa balas satu2 :(

Bukan gak niat, tapi gak tau caranya balas pm :-P

Mohon dimaafkan kalau salah :v


	3. Chapter 3

sekedar informasi, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan semua fic saya di wattpad.

Alasannya cukup sederhana.

Disana, gak ada manuasia sok suci, yg klo review udah ngalahin para Ulama.

Buat Resign evil yang udah ngereview cerita saya, sekarang saya mau tanya.

Emang ffn situs bapak elu? ngomen bijaklah bikin cerita, lah elu ngapain baca cerita gue? jelas2 dari awal dah gue taruh warning, masih aja masuk. Ratednya pun di M.

Gini ya mba/mas. Jangan selalu penulis yang disalahkan. Kalian sendiri yang harusnya bijak pilih bacaan. Pake logika. Ini fic ratednya M, trus udh di warning klo ada lemon. Nah itu harusnya lu dah tau, klo fic ini pasti ada seksnya. Please goblok di kira2. Gk heran ini situs mulai sepi. Miris.

Dikomen gtu, berasa gk dihargai.

Laen kali, baca aja raded K or T. Disana gk bakal ada penis masuk vagina.

Hadeh... kyak gini dah dikritik, lah apa kabar situs bokep yg secara gamblang nunjukin adegan penciptaan dedek?

Pening pala gue.

Last but not least, maaf dan terima kasih untuk pembacaku tercinta. Love you.

 _Sincerely_ ,

Sheilla Sheel


End file.
